¿Realidad?
by Artherisk
Summary: Ben ya es un adolescente. Pero cosas extrañas empiezan a sucederle y un gran misterio se revela. Alien Force. TERMINADO. ¿Reviews?
1. Chapter 1

_Bien... la historia es algo confusa: Un tiempo/espacio está en la segunda temporada. El otro es la primera. Les diré las razones al final. ¡No quiero arruinar la trama!_

* * *

Unos ojos brillantes se destacaban en la oscuridad del lugar. Ben simplemente caminaba por un pasillo, sin saber a dónde iba ni de dónde venía. Seguía esos misteriosos ojos brillantes al fondo del camino. Cada vez se acercaba más y más, pero no lograba tocar nada. Ni siquiera ver algo más aparte de esas lucecillas le parecía importante. Sólo quería llegar a ellos, saber qué había allí. Y por fin, sintió algo. Tenía un tacto suave, pero débil. Como gelatina. Ben siguió forzando la superficie del objeto, hsta que… sintió una fuerza salir y ¡empezó a halarlo! Ben intentaba escapar, pero el ahora, temible ser siguió tragando hasta que, por fin, el chico se rindió. Sólo pudo pensar antes de perder la conciencia en dónde estaba.

Se despertó en un sitio iluminado. Los rayos del sol le daban en la cara, y el adolescente se frotó los ojos, soñoliento. De nuevo el mismo sueño. Hacía cinco largos años que tenía esa pesadilla, y aún no sabía por qué.

Ben se levantó de la cama. Sintió un dolor en la muñeca, y al mirarla, vio que la piel alrededor del reloj estaba roja.

― Supongo que estoy creciendo, me está apretando.― se dijo.

Salió de su alcoba y se arregló para salir a la escuela. Otro año de estudio, ¡qué rápido había pasado el verano! Habían pasado cosas asombrosas en él, pero aún no había logrado su cometido. Salvar al abuelo.

-

Ben llegó a su salón correspondiente. Saludó a su novia, Julie, y se sentó en su silla. El profesor entró al aula, y empezó a hablar monótonamente. Ben suspiró, y volteó hacia la ventana. No tenía ganas de poner atención a otra aburrida clase.

Vio a Gwen y a Kevin caminar afuera. «Qué extraño» pensó. «Ahora deberían estar estudiando» Estaban discutiendo fuertemente, según lo que vio. Estaban gritándose; Gwen señalaba hacia donde estaba él, sin verlo, mientras Kevin gesticulaba con sus manos, moviéndolas a su alrededor. Ben estaba confundido. De repente Gwen lo miró, sorprendida, y entonces se alejó con su novio mientras saludaba a Ben sonriendo. Éste se encogió de hombros. Luego les preguntaría.

Ben caminaba junto con Julie por los pasillos, distraído. ¿Qué sería lo que ellos habían estado hablando?

De pronto escuchó la voz de Gwen, y al ver de donde provenía el sonido, cayó hacia atrás, asustado.

Sacudió su cabeza. Abrió los ojos de nuevo y miró de nuevo. Su prima no tenía nada extraño.«Debió de ser mi imaginación» pensó. Pero mientras reanudaba su marcha, no pudo evitar recordar lo que había visto. Gwen, con una boca en donde debería estar su frente, y con un único ojo.

-

Se acostó. Cerró sus párpados, y empezó a soñar de inmediato.

_Abría sus ojos. Estaba acostado en una camilla, con ataduras en sus manos y pies. Veía las caras de varias personas que parecían médicos, que estaban manipulando su reloj. Intentaba moverse, pero no podía hacerlo. Movió sus ojos alrededor, en busca de algo que pudiera decirle dónde estaba. Se vio en un reflejo de un vidrio arriba de él. ¡Tenía 10 años! Ben apenas pudo pensar por un segundo, porque una enfermera le miró, y avisó a una doctora a su lado. Ella se acercó rápidamente, con una jeringuilla en su mano. Ben parpadeó, y pudo observar sin poder moverse cómo la mujer inyectaba una sustancia en su pecho. Sentía sus párpados pesados. Parpadeó de nuevo. Todo daba vueltas. Y entonces perdió la conciencia._

**XxXxX**

Gwen corría por un pasillo silenciosamente, con su abuelo al lado. La chica estaba muy agitada. «¿Por qué siempre le aparecen problemas a Ben?» se preguntó molesta.

De nuevo los Caballeros habían atacado. ¿Por qué nunca dejaban de fastidiar? Y aún peor, según lo que Gwen veía en ese momento, tenían el mismo plan de la vez anterior.

― Se les han acabado las ideas ― susurró.

― Tal vez ― dijo el abuelo. Lo importante es que debemos salvar a Ben.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Buenooo… ¿qué les parece? Críticas, comentarios, todo. ¡Soy novata en esto!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Ups… se me había olvidado. Ben 10 no me pertenece. Escribo esto sin fines de lucro, sólo por diversión.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ben se retorcía en su cama. Se despertó lentamente, y entonces vio una insignia de plomero al frente de él. La tomó, y al apretar un botón empezó a reproducir una holografía. Era su abuela.

- ­­Ben, temo darte malas noticias – dijo, con voz rota –T-Tu abuelo… ha muerto–

El joven quedó con la mandíbula hasta el suelo.

- ¿Estás bromeando? – preguntó.

- No. – contestó ella.

Ben se sintió mareado. La comunicación se cortó, y el adolescente se recostó sobre la almohada. Empezó a hiperventilar. Todo el verano lo había pasado buscando al abuelo, y una forma de ayudarlo.

¿Todo había sido en vano? Ahora, una de las personas que más le importaban se había ido para siempre.

De pronto, Gwen entró a la habitación. Ben la miró, con el rostro destrozado. Iba a decirle.

- El abuelo… murió, Gwen –

- ¿El abuelo? – la joven parecía confundida. – ¡Oh! ¡Maxwell! –

Ben levantó el rostro rápidamente.

- ¿Desde cuándo llamas al abuelo por su nombre? –preguntó.

- ¡¿No comprendes el dolor?! ¡Tengo derecho a equivocarme cuando alguien querido muere! –gritó la chica.

Ben la observó, con cuestionamiento en sus ojos. Gwen volteó la vista rápidamente, y salió de la alcoba.

**XxXxX**

El abuelo y Gwen estaban agachados bajo una ventana, esperando el momento para poder entrar a la sala. La pelianaranjada miró a través del vidrio. Uno de los científicos trataba de quitar el omnitrix de la mano de su primo.

–Abuelo, debemos hacer algo– dijo.

–Y lo haremos. Sólo necesitamos una distracción – respondió el hombre.

–Eso déjamelo a mí– susurró Gwen, lanzando un hechizo silenciosamente. Una luz azul apareció en una de las máquinas de un laboratorio al fondo del pasillo. Ésta se destruyó en fragmentos.

La mayoría de los científicos salieron corriendo hacia el lugar, y entonces Gwen y el abuelo entraron silenciosamente al recinto. La chica aplicó de nuevo un hechizo, y todas las personas cayeron al suelo secamente.

Ambos corrieron hacia donde estaba Ben, y Gwen miró su mano. Habían heridas alrededor.

Mientras, el abuelo empezó a manipular los botones del aparato.

–Ben está en un trance– dijo el abuelo.

–¿Cómo lo sacamos?– preguntó Gwen.

–No lo sé– contestó él. –Parece que tomaron medidas: no podemos entrar allí – concluyó.

**XxXxX**

Ben estaba caminando por el camino hacia su aula. Pensaba en cómo decirles a sus padres la terrible noticia. De pronto, escuchó un ruido agudísimo, y se tapó los oídos mientras gritaba. Parecía que los oídos iban a estallarle. Sorpresivamente, cesó el sonido. Ben pudo levantarse, y miró a su alrededor. Parecía que ninguno de los que estaban allí se habían dado cuenta. Ni siquiera Gwen, o Julie. Ellas estaban, de hecho, inmóviles en sus asientos. Ben distinguió algo extraño. Su prima tenía negra la nariz.

- ¡Gwen! ¿Qué tienes en la cara?– exclamó.

La joven ni se inmutó. Sólo permaneció con los ojos fijos en el horizonte. Ben se acercó a ella. Intentó tocar su rostro suavemente, pero su mano atravesó la piel como si fuera aire.

Ben caminó hacia atrás, sorprendido.

Miró a Julie. Su rostro no existía. Kevin. Su cuerpo, exceptuando el rostro, se habia convertido en una informe masa blanca. De hecho, todo a su alrededor empezaba a desvanecerse.

Ben corrió hacia Gwen.

- ¡Gwen!¡Gwen!– exclamó. Ella fue la última en desaparecer. Sólo Ben sobrevivió. Miró hacia todos lados, aterrado. Al fondo, muy, muy al fondo, vio unos ojos brillantes…

**XxXxX**

Gwen estaba empezando a desesperarse.

Ben convulsionaba. El abuelo intentaba mejorar la situación, pero perdía la calma rápidamente.

– ¡Ben! ¡Resiste!– gritó Gwen.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Bueno, no tardé mucho ¿cierto? . En fin… gracias a las personitas que se interesaron por esta historia. Pero... aún así... me sentí desanimada cuando vi el poco apoyo. Y... por favor... ¿Reviews?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Ben 10 no me pertenece. Su creador es _Man of action._

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ben caminó hacia esos ojos misteriosos. Sentía una irresistible atracción hacia ellos. Cada vez se acercaba más y más… hasta que…

­- ¡Ben! – el chico volteó su mirada rápidamente. ¿Había escuchado a Gwen?

- ¡Ben! – oyó de nuevo.

- ¡Gwen! ¿Dónde estás?

La voz de su prima ya se escuchaba débil. Ben gritó, pero el llamado terminó por desaparecer.

De repente, escuchó otro sonido atrás de él. Giró su cabeza lentamente, y se encontró con dos personas. Para su sorpresa, uno era Enock, jefe de los caballeros, y otro era Kevin Levin, el primero que conoció. Las dos voces empezaron a hablar al unísono.

- Hola, Tennyson.

- ¿¡Qué...?!

- Supongo que estarás sorprendido – susurró el enmascarado.

- ¿Para qué hablas con él? –gritó Kevin –¡Vamos a destruirlo!

- ¡No te apresures! Lo haremos lentamente. Nadie se mete conmigo y sigue vivo.– dijo el jefe de los Caballeros.

Kevin miró con sorna a Ben, y sonrió vagamente. Enock hizo un chasquido con los dedos, y entonces unas ligas de acero aparecieron rápidamente de la nada, atrapando a Ben fuertemente. El chico se sintió mareado debido a la presión.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó suavemente.

Ambos captores rieron cínicamente. El enmascarado empezó a hablar.

- Fue fácil capturarte de nuevo. Lo difícil fue lograr hacer este mundo aún mejor para que no descubrieras la verdad. Ésta es tu realidad, controlada por mi poder. Tu mente, mis reglas.

- ¿Y él que hace aquí?– cuestionó Ben, apuntando con la cabeza hacia Kevin.

- Lamentablemente, este imbécil…– contestó Enock, haciendo caso omiso al gruñido de su compañero – sabía más sobre ti que yo mismo. Tu debilidad, tu ignorancia, tu falta de razocinio al no poder abandonar a tu familia, y además, aprendió como confundirte. Sólo hacía falta mi intelecto y crear un lugar que no fuera tan irreal como la vez anterior.

- No lograste destruirme – interrumpió Kevin – El proyector es sólo una máquina. Su contenido puede transferirse, difícilmente, claro. Lo que se mueve a un ordenador puede elegirse. Lo que sale al mundo real no, lamentablemente. Por eso tuve que conformarme con estar aquí.

- Tratamos de cambiar las cosas según lo que había en tu mente. No podíamos colocar de nuevo tu vida color de rosa, porque ya lo habíamos hecho y sospecharías rápidamente­­ – comentó el Caballero.

- Y… ¿Entonces han pasado cinco años en realidad? – preguntó Ben, con curiosidad y confusión.

- No – respondió el enmascarado – No ha pasado tanto tiempo. Unas horas, tal vez. Mis científicos descubrieron que mientras más tiempo pasara en tu mente, el omnitrix perdería más contacto contigo. La mente es la que controla el mundo. Si tú creías quitarte el omnitrix, tu cuerpo respondería creyéndolo. El reloj, entonces, también lo creería por su conexión con tu cuerpo y se debilitaría, lo que nos haría poder quitártelo rápidamente.

- Entonces… ¿¡eso significa que aún tengo diez!?

- Obviamente, tonto – respondió Kevin.

- ¿Por qué no simplemente me quitaron la mano? – preguntó Ben, arrepintiéndose al instante de haberlo dicho.

- Eso fue lo primero que pensé – susurró el enmascarado, con voz complaciente – pero… el reloj lanzaba descargas de corriente cada vez que trataban de hacerte daño. Tú y el reloj son demasiado unidos ahora. Por eso tuve que hacer esto –.

- Y no noté nada. – dijo Ben.

**XxXxX**

**- ¡**Abuelo, empieza a acelerar su pulso! – exclamó Gwen.

- Parece que la máquina está absorbiendo su mente – dijo Maxwell, preocupado.

- Eso significa…

- Que si él o nosotros no hacemos algo pronto, su cerebro morirá. – concluyó.

**XxXxX**

- Los captores de Ben reían a carcajadas, burlándose de él. Ben trataba de liberarse, pero lo olvidó al sentir una fuerte sacudida. Kevin y Enock dejaron de reír, mirando alrededor. Las sacudidas eran cada vez más fuertes, y entonces, Ben pudo escuchar de nuevo la voz de Gwen.

_- Ben… Ben… ¡Despierta! _

Ambos malvados se miraron entre sí.

- Debo salir de aquí – dijo el Caballero –Haré que mis lacayos los capturen. ¡Nadie va a impedirme que logre esto! – dijo, intentando salir, por una puerta que aparecía lentamente. Cuando iba a abrirla, Kevin se aferró a él.

- ¡No puedes dejarme aquí! – gritó.

- ¡Quítate! Ya no me sirves – contestó Enock.

La pelea empezó, mientras Ben temblaba violentamente. La puerta, entonces, desapareció, causando la sorpresa de Kevin y el Caballero.

- No tocarán a mi familia – susurró Ben.

El enmascarado y Kevin intentaron alcanzarlo, pero no pudieron continuar al sentir una fuerza que los retenía en su sitio.

- Esta aún es mi mente – dijo el chico – y no les permitiré estar en ella.

- Pero… ¡la máquina debería estar controlándola! – gritó Enock.

- Ya no. – sonrió Ben, al tiempo que se rompían sus cadenas.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

¿Reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

- ¡Ben! ¡Abuelo, está despertando!– gritó Gwen.

- ¿En serio?– dijo el abuelo, al tiempo que sonaban voces – Bueno, no hay tiempo.¡Vámonos!

**XxXxX**

Todo se veía negro. Ben se esforzaba por ver algo, pero la densidad de la oscuridad crecía cada vez más. De repente, sintió algo muy familiar. Algo gelatinoso lo absorbía. Comprendió que eso era la entrada a la ilusión. Y esperó, entendiendo lo que iba a pasar. Una luz apareció en un lugar cercano. Ben no se movió. La luz creció y creció, hasta que su resplandor cegó a Ben.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Un gran grupo de científicos entraron al laboratorio.

- Debemos irnos de aquí. ¡Ahora!– exclamó el abuelo.

Gwen empezó a atacar, mientras el abuelo tomaba al aún inconsciente Ben y escapaba. La chica salió del lugar con dificultad y corrió también hacia la salida.

– Maestro… ¡Maestro! – gritó un sirviente al Caballero en el suelo.

– ¿¡Qué!? ¿Dónde estoy?

– Ya ha regresado a la realidad, amo – dijo servil el hombre.

– ¡Eso quiere decir que Tennyson ha escapado!

El Caballero se levantó rápidamente y exclamó:

– ¡Atrápenlos! ¡Es una orden!

Cientos de hombres con armaduras salieron del enorme castillo, mientras Gwen y el abuelo, cargando a Ben corrían a lo lejos.

El enmascarado aún seguía en la fortaleza.

- ¡Tontos!– dijo, a gran voz – Más vale que lo atrapen – caminó hacia la máquina, ahora inservible, la abrió y empezo a buscar algo.

- Esto debe servirme – susurró– el proyector tiene infinidad de monstruos. Oprimió el gatillo, y de el aparato salió una iguana gigante.

- ¡Ve por ellos!– gritó Enock. La iguana saltó de la edificación, y empezó a perseguir a las tres personas que huían.

- Bien– dijo el Caballero. Oprimió de nuevo el botón, pero salió algo inesperado del proyector.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – gritó Kevin.

- Lo mismo iba a preguntarte, pero creo que ya lo sé– dijo el enmascarado.

- Tal vez deba decir "Gracias por salvarme" pero hay cosas más importantes. ¡Dame ahora el proyector! – exclamó– tengo una venganza por cumplir.

- ¡No! ¡Me lo quedaré! ¡Sé manejarlo mejor que tú!–

Una furiosa pelea empezó. Enock y Kevin se golpeaban entre sí, tratando de tomar al proyector para sí, hasta que repentinamente se escuchó un clic del objeto. Una lucecilla empezó a parpadear en él.

- ¡Oh, no!– gritó el Caballero– ¡la autodestrucción!

Apenas tuvieron tiempo para intentar levantarse, pero el proyector… estalló.

Gwen y el abuelo ya estaban con Ben en el camper. Maxwell acababa de encenderlo, y estaban apenas sobrevolando el suelo. De pronto, una explosión se escuchó, y una enorme onda explosiva les alcanzó. El abuelo logró mantener el control de la nave, y al ver hacia el castillo, alcanzó a observar como una nube de humo subía en el cielo, y cómo las ruinas ardían.

–Que descansen en paz– susurró el abuelo, y siguió manejando.

–Ben– llamó Gwen.

El chico abrió lentamente los ojos. Lo primero que vio fueron unos bellos ojos verdes.

–¿Gwen…? ¿Dónde estoy?– preguntó, débilmente.

La chica suspiró, aliviada.

–Estás donde siempre – respondió– con el abuelo y conmigo.

–El abuelo? – inquirió Ben, saltando de la litera, y corriendo hacia Maxwell.

–¡Ben!– dijo el abuelo, jovialmente, y abrazando a su nieto –¡Qué bueno que estés bien!

–Oh, los extrañé tanto…– suspiró Ben.

–¿Por qué? – preguntaron Gwen y el abuelo a la vez – ¿Qué pasó?

Ben sonrió.

–Nada importante. Sólo... voy a contarles un mal sueño.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Bien… me decidí a publicar esta historia porque cuando vi _Ben 10: Alien Force_ me pareció que no era realista. Conociendo a los personajes, lo que más me dolió fue que convirtieran a Gwen en la típica chica adolescente y… oh, por favor. ¿Kevin con ella?

Gracias por el apoyo, y como escritora, me gustaría mucho que le dieran al botoncito verde de aquí abajo. ¿Sí? Hasta luego.


End file.
